Freedom of Imagery Convention
The Freedom of Imagery Convention is a treaty providing for the free use of alliance graphics by fellow artists first drafted and signed in July 2007 by Sir Paul. Then IO of Media Affairs, Sir Paul was prompted to write the treaty following a request to remove NAAC imagery from some of his propaganda work for NPO. It is among the oldest treaties still active on Digiterra. =Treaty Text= Individual creators who adhere to this convention do henceforth allow their works which represent their alliance (such as an alliance flag, shield, emblem, or official announcement letterhead) to be used by members of the Cybernations Community, provided it is used for Cybernations-related videos or images. Alliances who adhere to this convention have obtained the agreement of the creators of their alliance's flag, shield, emblem, or official announcement letterhead to have said work be used by the members of the Cybernations Community for Cybernations-related videos or images. The works released may not be used for the creation of wealth in real life without the explicit permission of the creator. This treaty only applies to images that are truly used to represent the identity of the alliance, and not other works, such as custom signatures, custom member flags, posters, videos, propaganda, or other such work. =Signatories= Alliances * Alliance of International Defence (-AiD-) Mordd, Senator & Minister of Defence * ArGo Maul555, the creator of the Official ArGo graphics suite * The Darwin Alliance Mertrodome * Empyrea King Scouser of Liverpool (includes artwork made by King Scouser of Liverpool) * FIRE (alliance) roy_mustang, President of FIRE Artist in Residence * Genesis Ericadia (flag only) * Global Democratic Alliance BastardofGod, President * Grand Global Alliance Bilrow, Holy Triumvirate and Chief Protector of the Realm * Golden Sabres Lord Brown - Generalissimo of Golden Sabres (no alterations to our images) * GOONS Daemon Vower * Greenland Republic Celtic * ICP Finnish Commie * Imperial Blue Covenant President Smith-Emperor of the Imperial Blue Covenant * Invicta scythegfx * IRON bay102174 * LOSS Alkibiades (icons, ribbons, medals) Australasia (flag and related artwork) * LUBE andrewSproston Lord Protector of LUBE * The Mafia Emperor Marxus IV, Don and Alliance Artist * MCXA joebu * Mostly Harmless Alliance Working Class Ruler, External Overseer and designer of the MHA's Flag * Mushroom Kingdom Archon King of the Mushroom Kingdom * Mutually Assured Defense Cirrus, Cardinal of the Cabinet and primary graphic artist. * NADC Azure Mantle, Founder & premier artist * Nations Of Ascended Honor Sir Sci, NOAH founder and Director of the Congregation * New Desert Order Ericadia * New Pacific Order Emperor Revenge, Divine Bovine Overlord, New Pacific Order, Moo Cows with Guns, Moo-Tang Clan * New Polar Order RandomInterrupt, Minister of Truth * Norden Verein Kaiser Martens Von Deutschland (images must not be altered) * Order of the Black Rose Neboe Knight Commander - Chamber of Communications * The Order of the Lord of Coke and Hot Dogs Utgardsloke, Ineffable Pope of The Order, and creator of Greasy Imagery * Protectorate of Curland King Vitauts * Random Insanity Alliance Moth - Leader (RIA's official flag, simpler alternate flag, and mask icon, in unadulterated form) * the Shadowhood Ranoik, Director (images must not be altered) * UNION Kream * USN Xiao Weng, Security General * Vox Veritas Vercingetorix, Egotistical Buffoon and graphic artist * White Lotus William Smithsonian (includes White Lotus Broadcast's Imagery) Individual artists Chief Savage Man Davidge joebu Narz =See Also= Treaty thread Category:Treaties